Prometheus class
The Prometheus-class was one of the most advanced starships fielded by Starfleet in the late 24th century. It was designed with an unprecedented level of automation, and, combined with its advanced tactical systems, was one of the most powerful combat ships in the Alpha Quadrant. The Prometheus was equipped with advanced phaser arrays, quantum torpedoes, regenerative shields, and ablative armor, and its warp engines were designed to outrun even the fastest starship of the Federation fleet. The Prometheus was so highly classified that only four Starfleet officers were trained on how to operate the prototype ship before it came into service. A unique feature included in the Prometheus design was the multi-vector assault mode, which allowed the ship to split into three semi-independent sections that could each deliver massive force against an enemy target. All three sections were warp-capable. Combined with the extensive automation, the Prometheus could be run by as few as four people. In addition to standard automation systems, the design also featured holoemitters on every deck, which allowed the ship's Emergency Medical Hologram (Mark II) to access all areas of the ship (most EMHs were confined to sickbay only). The prototype vessel [[USS Prometheus|USS Prometheus]] was launched in 2374. (VOY: "Message in a Bottle") In an alternate timeline, vessels of the ''Prometheus-class would be amongst the Federation fleet that engaged the forces of the Sphere Builders during the Battle of Procyon V in the 26th century. (ENT: "Azati Prime")'' Design Main Bridge The fact that the Prometheus-class was mainly designed for combat was reflected in the design of its bridge. The bridge was obviously designed with efficiency in mind, providing the commanding officer with visual access to all major stations when seated in the command chair. Directly in front of the captain's chair, sunken down with three steps, was the location of the operations manager and conn stations, combined in one large console. Both officers shared an unobstructed view of the main viewscreen with the commanding officer. All other stations were mounted against the wall, running around the entire length of the room. Directly aft of the captain's chair was the master systems display, and to the captain's left and right were doors that both provided access to a turbolift. (VOY: "Message in a Bottle") Ships Commissioned *[[USS Prometheus|USS Prometheus]] (NX-59650, prototype) Appendices Appearances *VOY ** "Message in a Bottle" ** "Endgame" *ENT ** "Azati Prime" References * Star Trek: Starship Spotter (specifications) * Star Trek: Communicator Background The Prometheus-class was designed by Star Trek: Voyager senior illustrator Rick Sternbach and rendered as a computer-generated image by Foundation Imaging. The Prometheus-class interiors were designed by Voyager production designer Richard James, using re-dressed portions of the re-created [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]] bridge that James had made for "Flashback", as well as the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] sickbay in addition to new sets. In an early script of the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Shakaar", the [[USS Garuda|USS Garuda]] was described as being a Prometheus-class ship, although it was just the writers confusing the Nebula class with the USS Prometheus from "Second Sight". Reasons as to why a Prometheus-class was included in the Battle of Procyon V 200 years in the future is unknown, although Starfleet might have decided to refit them due to their efficient design. Despite the statement that the Prometheus could outrun the fastest starship in the fleet, the ''Intrepid''-class was stated as having a higher maximum speed in "Caretaker". It has, however, been speculated upon that no other starship could sustain Warp 9.9 as a cruising speed (i.e. Intrepid class can only maintain its highest speed for a limted period of time). Apocrypha In the DS9 relaunch series of novels Avatar, Part I and Part II, a Promethius-class starship named USS Cerberus served as Admiral William Ross's personal flag ship, replacing the [[USS_Bellerophon#USS_Bellerophon_.28NCC-74705.29|USS Bellerophon]]. Category:Federation starship classes de:Prometheus-Klasse